pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gym
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Gym is a 2x2 Support room unlocked at level one. When onboard the player's ship, Crew placed inside it can be trained. Training will permanently boost a Crew's stat(s). Training in the Gym boosts HP, Attack, Ability, and Stamina. Upgrading and researching Fitness make training more effective. __TOC__ 'Training Crew' 'Additional Notes' *Training cannot be started when the Gym is upgrading, but Crew training before the upgrade started will still gain their buff after they finish. *Crew that are training cannot be blended nor buffed via Bio Recycling items. *Crew that are training cannot be donated via the Fleet Council. *Crew that are training can still equip Equipment. 'Training Guide' Click Expand to see more: Generally speaking, most players recommended not training Epic Crew and up until they unlock Military Training for their desired stat. Anything Crew below Unique rarity are easily replaceable by the time the player unlocks Military Training, so they can be trained without any precaution. Before training, try to keep in mind the Crewmember's role. Crew that excels in repairing rooms obviously shouldn't be trained primarily in Attack. In addition, if the player is planning to train Crew, it's best to focus on one or two stats at maximum. It's much better to have one or two ridiculously trained stats than slightly boosted stats all around. Secondly, make sure to train Crew with the best regimen possible. Usually, this means the regimen that gives the highest amount of the desired stat. Why do this? Well, the more trained a Crew is, the less effective training will be for him/her. So at a certain point, regimens will cease providing any buffs. The lower the potential stat gain is, the earlier this will occur. Using the best regimen possible allows the player to get the most out of their training. In addition, using the best regimen possible helps reduce the likelihood of unwanted buffs. This sounds counterintuitive, as the best regimen usually has the most variety of stat buffs. However, their main stat buff is usually very disproportionate compared to its other buffs, meaning it will usually make up most of a Crew's buff. Since previous buffs reduce training effectiveness, this will also further reduce the likelihood of unwanted buffs. Training regimens that give less stat variety (Let's say 3 total stats instead of 5) may seem better, but keep in mind their main stat buff is much lower and more proportionate to the unwanted buffs. Because of this, it will take longer to reach a point where Crew only get the main buff. Longer means more training, which leaves many chances for the Crewmember to gain unwanted buffs. 'Training Debuffs' Click Expand to see more: When the player trains her/her Crew, numerous training debuffs may be applied to the Crewmember. This section will talk about the first three debuffs and their effects. First, there is the Training Debuff. As stated above, the more buffed a Crewmember is, the less effective further training will be. Put simply, Crew with no previous buffs will probably have better training results than Crew that already have buffs. Second, there is the Training Capacity Debuff. This debuff scales with a Crew's Training Capacity, with a higher debuff the closer a Crew is to their cap. With this mechanic in mind, a 30/100 Training Capacity and a 27/90 Training Capacity will receive the same debuff. Third, there is the Stat Debuff. It is like the Training Debuff but for specific stats. The more buffed a certain stat is, the less likely it is to be buffed further. Let's say two Crewmembers train for a 15% HP buff. One has no HP buff while the other already has a 20% HP buff. The Crewmember with no HP buff is more likely to receive the full 15% compared to the Crewmember with a 20% HP buff. 'Fatigue' When Crew are finished training, they become fatigued. Crew can have a fatigue stat of 0 to 100, and training while Crew are fatigued debuffs the stats gained by 1% per fatigue point (Decimals round down). Thus, NEVER TRAIN CREW WHEN THEY ARE FATIGUED! The better the regime is, the more fatigue gained. In addition, more fatigue is gained the more buffed a Crewmember is. It's unknown how fast Crew lose fatigue, but it usually takes 15-30 minutes to lose one point of it. You can estimate a Crew's fatigue by clicking on them and looking at the face on top. 'Training Capacity' Every Crewmember has a limit on how buffed they can become. The player can check this limit by looking at the bottom of a Crewmember's profile. This is known as Training Capacity, and it's incredibly important as it affects numerous aspects of training. Training Options The Gym has a massive amount of training options to choose from. New Options also will get added when you research Fitness in the Laboratory. Training will cost and will give some XP. Icon Guide *For Health, Ability, and Attack, buffs are given in percentages. *For Stamina, buffs are given in seconds (1 Buff = 1 Second you can Run). *When You Have Equipment along with Buffs, the formula becomes: Base Max Stat * (100%+Training Buff%) * (100%+Equipment Buff%). If a buff doesn’t increase the stat by %, just turn the * into a +. 'DIY Training Options' 'Professional Training Options' 'Military Training Options' Category:Rooms Category:Support Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Support